Do you remember?
by Moljin
Summary: Following recent chapters of Gakuen alice! Mikan's memories due to losing both her alices are erased and she forgets everything to do with Gakuen alice! She is sent back to live with her grandpa, however, two years later Mikan discovers a new hidden alice and is sent back to the academy yet again! How has everyone changed and how will they react to the new Mikan? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey!;D I've had this Idea in my head from reading the last few chapters of Gakuen alice, personally I would love this to happen in the manga but I very much doubt that will be the case, so I decided to make a fanfic! Please note! This Gakuen Alice fanfiction takes place after Mikan's memories were erased. It follows the recent chapters of the manga, Natsume is alive and healthy(Will be explained in later chapters). Mikan's memories have been erased and does not remember anything from her previous stay at the academy. The past two years she has been living with her grandpa.

* * *

**BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Mmm, ten muur minatesh, pleash mama"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"...I SAID TEN MORE MINUTES YOU DAMN CLOCK! SHUT UP!" Mikan exclaimed, as loud as she could. The grounds seemed to shake violently almost by command at her voice, she sure was one loud mouthed little brat  
Loud enough to wake up the whole village...that was if anyone was still asleep, It was already 11am on a tuesday.

**_Tch, I slept in again! Damn alarm, never doing it's job properly! What a pest!_**

She wasn't very graceful at waking up, so just in case you do one day wake her, you better be prepared for hell!

Groaning she got out of bed, brushed her hair and teeth and sleepily proceeded down stairs.

"Morning, ...Mikan."

"Oh! Ojii-chan, good morning!"

instantly perking up she threw him her trademark smile, something so beautiful and heart warming capable of making any guy melt into her arms, like ice on a hot summers day. Anybody could easily fall for Mikan, even Natsume Hyuga, Japan's number one Jerk. Not that she remembers though, in fact she remembers nothing. Although, there is one slight alter, when she lost her memories not only did all knowledge of her friends vanish, but her happy-go-lucky attitude faded along with it. Replaced with a cold and rebellious girl who avoided any contact with her classmates, just like how Natsume was before she entered his life. She only ever smiled in front of her grandpa, a genuine smile none the less.

"I need to tell you something... Why don't you come sit down?"

Instantly worry coursed through her veins, pumping in her very own blood. The look on his face said everything, something was wrong. She just knew it. Even though he appeared his usual self she could tell something was bugging him, she had spent her whole life with him after all. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"Ojii-chan...why don't we eat breakfast first? I sure am hungry!"

"No, we must talk. Now."

"Ojii-chan..."She whispered, concern lacing her silky voice.

**_Something's wrong..._**

She gradually made her way to her grandfather and took the seat next to him. Composing herself she turned towards him and waited for him to speak. However, nothing would've prepared her for what he said next.

"You're being transferred to a school in Tokyo, Gakuen alice. It's for the best, Mikan. Trust me"

"Trust you? How can I? Wait, does this mean you're not coming!? Ojii-chan yo-"

"Calm down Mikan, I'm getting old, it would be pointless... You're a big girl now, you're almost 14! make friends and have fun! I believe in you."

"Ojii-chan... Are you sure? It doesn't seem fair! I mean, it's so far away and how will I see you? I'm happy the way we are! I don't understand whats so important about a damn school! Can't I just stay here?!"

"Mikan, there's a reason for this, I am more than sure! Even if I wasn't I can't do anything about it, just enjoy yourself."

"What do you mean? Of course you can!"

"...Just pack your bags and have faith in your old grandfather, believe me, everything will be clear soon. Just please, you'll be picked up at 2pm, you only have 3 hours so go and get ready... They'll explain when they get here, please... For me, don't be sad! I love you, that will be enough, nee? Where's that big smile of yours?"

"Ojii-chan! I love you too! Okay...if you're so sure, I'll be in my room if you need me." She smiled brightly before making her way to the stair case.

She finally made her way upstairs, had a shower, dressed, applied some simple black mascara, blusher and packed her bags. The hours soon ticked by and before she knew it the time was already 1:45pm, it was almost time to leave.

DING DONG DING DONG

_**That must be them! Ah, I don't want to leave! But I must have faith in Ojii-chan, It's what he wants anyway, I have to do it, if not for myself then Grandpa... But hang on its so early? Hmm, how weird. Better open it though, they might get impatient, how troublesome.**_

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I'm coming, you impatient baka..."

The moment she twisted the door nob and revealed the person behind it, she instantly regretted it. There stood a man, clad in a hot pink leotard with little ballet shows, he had beautiful golden blonde locks that any girl would surely die for and intriguing amethyst orbs.

"Ah, hello... You must be here to escort me to Gakuen alice, am I correct?"

"Hai, hai! Mikan-chan! Bing bong, correct!" He cheered, seeing Mikan again just made his heart explode with excitement! Oh how he missed her.

**_Oh great! Not a cross dressing freak! Now what?_**

"Eh? Mikan-chan? How do you know my name, you gay creep?! Lets just get going, you're making my ears bleed..." She sighed in annoyance.

**_How troublesome, will he ever shut up?_**

His joy ridden face instantly melted away into sadness as he stared into her eyes, void of any emotion.

_**How stupid! I forgot, she lost her memories! Why Is she so cold though!? This isn't my Mikan! She looks so sad, so lonely! Where has her smile gone? What happened to you, Mikan?**_

"Ah, yes... I forgot, Mikan, we cannot leave yet. There's a few things we must discuss. Have a seat and I'll begin.

Mikan simply nodded and gestured for the strange guy to sit down.

"My name is Narumi by the way, I'll be your home room teacher but you can call me Naru! You're part of class- 2b from now on!"

"Hmm, How about I pass on that one...what was it you wanted to talk about anyway."

"Ah, okay...well, the reason why you're coming of course!"

"Okay then, get on with it! We haven't got all day! Che, gay."

"A-ah alright then. Well as you may know, Gakuen alice is quite a famous school no? The truth is its a special school for children with alices, it's quite obvious you have an alice, that's why you're being transferred!"

"Well, it might help if I knew what an alice was then, baka! Do you not plan ahead? How stupid!"

"A-Ahh, y-yes! Gomen, In gakuen alice each student has a special ability, or power, called an "Alice", Alices can be grouped several ways, such as in types, which describes the affect of the Alice, and form, which describes how often the power can be used and the power level is categorized via Star Ranking. Do you understand Mikan?"

"So, if I have an "alice" then, what is it! What type? It's form? How powerful is it?"

"Ah, yes, your alice! It's extremely rare Mikan, in fact you're the only person ever recorded to have it. It's called the Generation alice, capable of creating alices at your will, aslong as your imagination is limitless so are the possibilities, it's extremely powerful! The type is Special ability and dangerous, the special class are for rare and unusual alices, often quite unique and strange, but the dangerous ability class are for students with dangerous and powerful alices, they often pose as a threat to the academy meaning you will have a choice of wearing normal middle school division uniform or the separate uniform worn by all dangerous ability students, since you are in both ability classes it's your choice. You're alice form is unfortunately the 4th shape, you can use your alice at all times but it will shorten your life span, keep that in mind! You're from this day forward a student of Gakuen alice and a special star ranking, please enjoy your stay... "

"Eh? I have that much power!? Oh my kami-sama! But I guess I can't do anything about that... How long until we leave?"

"We leave in 15 minutes, but before we leave you must change into your uniform! Would you prefer the usual uniform or Dangerous ability They're both quite similar designs, just different colours..."

"Hmm, I think I'll choose the Dangerous one. At least then people will know to back off. Che, the least I need are annoying little class mates crowding round me"

**_Mikan, what happened to you?_**

"Very well then, here is your uniform, please go change and be outside in front of the limo in 15 minutes please"

Mikan simply nodded and calmly stepped upstairs into her room.

She undressed and starred at herself in the mirror. If there was one thing that never changed much about Mikan was her breast size! She was a mere AA cup at age 13! She just came to the conclusion she was a late bloomer. Her hips had widened quite a lot and her butt was firm and perky, so she wasn't completely at loss, but she could always make up an alice to fix that later. Snapping back to reality she took one last good look at herself and changed into her uniform. It was a simple white silk shirt with long sleeves that were slightly puffed at the end. There was a simple silver string tie that hung loosely around Mikan's neck, tied in a rebellious fashion, a black and silver plaid mid-thigh skirt and a black fitted blazer with a badge that read 'Gakuen alice, D.A' in silver embroidery.  
Around Mikan's neck was a black laced choker with a black alice stone hanging from it and all up her arm were different coloured bracelets. On her right ear lobe was a diamond stud and silver rings worked there way up the cartilage, but of course unknown to Mikan they were alice control devices, her alice was so powerful she needed at least 3 times the amount Natsume did!

The whole outfit screamed 'Don't mess with me, or else'. Just how she liked it! Glancing around the room, checking she hadn't forgotten anything Mikan found a brown envelope among her old clothes. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened it to reveal black knee high socks with lace around the edges, a silver hair ribbon and simple black dolly shoes.

Staring at them for a few minutes she finally came to realise they were part of her uniform. she slipped on the socks, shoes and tyed her auburn hair into a half pony tail. To say she looked gorgeous would be an understatement! The girl looked like a goddess! Her silky auburn hair, big round hazel eyes staring innocently, her petite figure, her smooth, flawless porcelian skin and not to mention her soft, full rose coloured lips. She looked like an angel, like she could do no harm. So innocent! But her outfit begged to differ, it was the dangerous ability uniform after all!

Satisfied with the outfit she grabbed her bags and made her way down stairs.

"Ojii-chan! I'm leaving!"

"Ah, Mikan! Good luck in your new school, make sure to write to your old Ojii-chan!"

"Of course I wont forget! Silly Ojii-chan!"

She didn't realise it but hot tears were flooding down her soft, smooth skin. She didn't want to leave! But she had to, this is obviously what he mean't earlier about not having a choice, he was made into doing it!

"Mikan...don't cry! I love you."

"Ojii-chan! I love you too! I'll write, I promise! Take care, don't forget your vitamins and keep healthy, right?" She nagged.

"Don't you worry about me mikan! I'll be just fine! Just promise me you'll make friends, yes?"

"I'll try Ojii-chan! For you!"

**HONK HONK HONK HONK**

"Ah, I have to get going! Goodbye Ojii-chan!"

She ran up to her grandfather for the last time and embraced him in a bone- crushing hug before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

She dashed out the door not wanting to spare another minute, saying goodbye was breaking her heart! She ran to the gates of her house and jumped into the limo, she stared out the window and found her grandpa frantically waving at her. Smiling she returned the wave, as she silently cried, without further delay the car drove off and soon left the village, her home town. Today her new life started and she swore to make something from it!

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Say, Mikan..." Narumi spoke for the first time in the journey.

"Err...yes?"

"You don't happen to remember anything do you?"

"Well, what do you mean by remember?"

"...do you sometimes get memories that may or may not make sense? Things that almost seem like they come from nowhere sometimes? they don't have to make sense. I was just wondering."

To say Mikan was getting suspicious would be an understatement These people seemed to know about her, they seemed familiar! Since the moment he stepped through her door she felt nostalgic...it was more than strange.

"Memories huh? Now that you mention it, I do sometimes have weird dreams..."

"Dreams? What sort of dreams?"

"Well, they confuse me a lot but I sometimes get the same dream on days when I'm stressed. About a boy with raven hair and a neko mask. He comforts me and tells me everything's okay, somehow his voice is quite...nostalgic"

Narumi couldn't help but stare at mikan, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"You know, If you stay like that for too long you might actually catch a fly...Baka"

Zoning back into reality Narumi snapped his mouth shout and looked into Mikan's eyes.

"I see, how strange! Nee, Mikan! Are you excited about meeting your classmates?"

"..."

"Well? I bet you are! Silence says everything! How cute!"

"...No."

"No? Nee, mikan! How cold!" Narumi pouted childishly.

"Oi, gay! How much longer?"

"Not too long, another hour maybe?

"...hn, alright then. Nap time!" Mikan yawned and within minutes the young brunette was fast asleep, in the land of dreams.

**_How cute! She looks so adorable while she's asleep, so innocent and vulnerable I wonder how they'll all react when she gets back, they'll probably go crazy! Especially Natsume! They were engaged after all, but then again he's moved on. Luna's his girlfriend now, this will be interesting for sure!_**

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Mikan, wake up!" Narumi called, trying to wake mikan up from her endless slumber. She was a heavy sleeper that was for sure.

"Shaddup Natsume, I'm sleepy...hmmm."

**_Natsume!? She remembers?!_**

"Mikan! Wake up!"

"...nooooo."

"WAKE UP NOW"

"Huh? What? No need to shout, baka" Mikan slurred, still half asleep. Rubbing her hazel orbs innocently and stretching her arms and legs like a kitten she finally came to her senses.

"Well there kinda was! Do you not agree?" Narumi spoke, slightly irritated at her rude and rebellious behaviour.

"What do you mean? Nothing is more important than my sleep!"

"We're here, Mikan!"

"Oh. Gomen... Time of the month?" She yawned lazily, adding even more to Narumi irritation.

"For the last time, I'm a guy mikan!"

"Hai hai, I believe you! Shall we get going?"

"Ah! That reminds me! Before we go in you need to wear this mask."

Narumi grabbed his bag, which may I add was pink and fluffy and fished out a simple mask. It was white and split down the middle. One side appeared to be frowning sadistically and the other had a creepy like smile covering it's face. It was extremely similar to those theatre masks that actors use, sure to send a chill down any ones spine. It made mikan look insane! But then again, It was a rule for all Dangerous ability to wear there masks at all time unless instructed not too.

Fixing the mask on her face, straightening her clothes and smoothing out her hair with her fingers she slowly opened the car door and stood at the big black gates before her.

**_What is this? They seem so familiar...like I've been here before. How weird._**

"Lets get going Mikan."

"Hai...where are we going?"

"To your dorm of course, school doesn't start till tomorrow so you should take the rest of the day to get used to the place. You wouldn't want to get lost of your first day right?"

"Hn, I don't really care... Also, I have something to ask you..."

"What is it Mikan?"

"It's this place...It feels so familiar! Like I've been here before some how! You know something I don't, right sensei?"

"N-no! Why w-would y-you think t-that?"

"Because I read your mind, you idiot!"

"Read my m-mind?! How?"

"My alice you dumb ass creep! Now what do you know about me, freak!"

"Crap! I forgot about that! ...I'm really not supposed too, but either way you'll find out wont you..."

"You can count on that one! Now spill!"

"...follow me" He sighed from defeat. He really wasn't supposed to say anything, but if it got him his mikan back he'd do anything.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

They sat in a small office room, just the two of them while Narumi explained everything. The first day she came here, how everyone slowly became to like her, who her best friends were and how she met this certain black cat, but most of all, how she fell in love.

"So, that's why this place felt so nostalgic... Is there anyway for me to get my memories back? Hmmm"

"I have an Idea, mikan! You have the Generation alice! Just make one up that restores you memories!"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

Mikan clasped her hands together and began to concentrate her mind drifting off into another world. Her hands started to glow a blinding white light as a round stone shape formed in her hands. Soon after her face seemed to relax and the glow faded out. Her eyes shot open and she opened her hands to reveal a pure white alice stone.

"What is that?" Narumi asked curiously.

"Its the memory alice! Capable of collecting my memories and restoring them..."

"Well what do you do now?"

"I just insert it like this!"  
Mikan held the stone in her hands and she proceeded to push it into her body. The stone started glow faintly but quickly disintegrated and soon disappeared into her torso.

"My memories should all be restored by tomorrow morning, should I act like the old mikan or?"

"Mikan...Gomen, but now you're in the D.A you will be given missions to complete by Miki, the new D.A instructor I've been given strict rules to make sure you distance your self from them! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Narumi sensei...don't apologise! Its not your fault right?"

"Mikan! Thankyou! I really hope you understand, I tried to object but I wasn't in the power to do so... Don't get to worked up about it? Just go to you special star dorm and relax! Come up with some alices and enjoy! See you in the morning."

"Alright then, goodbye...,Narumi-sensei!."

"Goodbye, mikan-chan!"

* * *

HEHEHEHE! That's chapter one guys!:3 hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 won't be long at all so stay tuned and wait for it yes?

Criticism is welcome, I know it might be a little rushed but have faith! Everything will come together soon! Thankyoouuuu , till chappie 2 guys xo


	2. Chapter 2

hey hey hey hey hey!:D Hey readers, people, aliens or whatever you are! How do you like the story so far huh? I know it may seem a little to quickly paced but please don't worry about that! I just wanted Mikan's memories back for when she is reunited with her class and most importantly, Hotaru, Ruka and Nastume. Now I know these chapters were released really quickly but I also have another story I'm working on called 'Demon and a half'! It's a Naruto fanfic and I urge you to check it out:3 Now that I'm being taught at home I'll have a lot more time to update my chapters, but if I do get delayed I'm very very very sorry:-( I'm trying not to make Natsume to much of a playboy in this story since they are only 14/15 but as the story progresses the real Natsume may emerge at times! The super pervert! Yay, but not too heavy stuff since I am I huge hater of lemony crap! But anyway enjoy my chapter and please give me any tips you find fits okay?! Don't be too harsh, nee?

* * *

Mikan made her way down the endless corridor, desperately trying to find her way to the special star dorms.

"I'm starting to think that creep tricked me" she spat. Honestly, she was starting to consider that whole story was some sort of ploy or trick to annoy her for being so rude.

"What creep?" She heard a voice ask behind her, a very masculine voice but gentle none the less.

Without turning around to look at the said person she simply sighed.

"What does that have to do with you then?" A vein popped at the persons cocky and nosy attitude, annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Che, calm down kitten! Just asking"

"Ugh, you're so annoying, do you not have anything better to do?" Mikan moaned while finally turning to stare at a tall, handsome boy who seemed maybe a few years older than her. He had dark navy blue hair that was slightly spiked and a small star shaped tattoo under his eye. He was gorgeous!

"Nope! oh I assume you're new here, am I right? Seeing as you don't recognise me, ehe!"

" Should I recognise you? You don't look like anything special and yeah I guess..."

"Che, you sure do have some nerve, but seeing as you're so cute...I'll let it go! What's the matter? I'm not going to eat you! Well, thinking about it you are quite cute, hehehehehe!"

"..."

,"Just joking, joking! Hey! You're in the D.A!? Better not piss you off too much then, Might end up with no head! So you must be looking for the special star rooms right?"

" HAHAHAHA, YOU SHOULD BE A COMEDIAN!...Not, How'd you know?" Mikan asked, she was getting quite suspicious of this guy, but decided not to kill him just in case she'd regret it once her memories were back.

"Naughty Kitten, I have a close friend in the D.A, they're really close by actually! Just around the corner, want me to walk you there?"

"Do I have a choice?" She sighed, admitting defeat.

"Hmmm, well I guess you don't!" He cheered victoriously, While practically skipping down the corridors, Reminding her of a certain strange blonde in a pink leotard.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence before coming to a sudden stop.

"We're here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh okay! Thankyou very much...er, your name?" She wondered, this guy had helped her out so much and she didn't even know his god damn name, as much as she hated to admit it this guy helped her a great deal, god knows where she'd be if he didn't come along.

"My name? Eh, I'm Tsubasa Andou, and you?"

"My name...I can't say! Not yet atleast, cya around...Andou"

"You're one cold kitten! I like it kid! Cya around cutie!"

With those last words Tsubasa and a cheeky little wink he was gone, leaving Mikan with that strange nostalgic feeling again, Although all she could think was that is was a Good idea not to kill him after all!

Finally finding her apartment, room number 261 she pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and stared amazed at the room before her, it was huge! The same size as Ojii-chan's whole entire house! The walls were all white exept for a simple wall at the back which was a post box red colour that gave it a real royal feel to it. Her bed was a 4 poster king sized and that had a tiger print faux fur cover over it, there was a glass bed-side table next to it with a red, round knife pleated lampshade resting on top. In the next room which was separated by transparent double doors was a 50 inch flat screen television along with a red leather sofa and a fluffy golden rug that hugged the cold wooden flooring. This place was luxury, that was for sure! The bathroom was cream and rose themed with various hints of gold on handles and bars.

"Wow! How fancy! I wonder what the time is..." Mikan thought while making her way into the kitchen.

"Eh... eh? It's almost 9pm! How did it even get this late?"

She got out her pyjama's which were red and white with little cats scattered around on them, which gave it an ultimate kawaii touch, and brushed her teeth ready to sleep! It had been a hard day of course and she was pooped! Absolutely shattered!

Finishing her night time chores she ran towards the door before running full speed towards her bed and cannon balling onto the soft sheets that covered the crib, the soft feeling against her skin was pure heaven and within minutes she was fast asleep, dreaming about an eventful tomorrow.

WAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKA

"Uggh, whats that noise" Mikan questioned still half asleep, although she had a good idea on what it was.

WAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKA

"For Howalons sake! What sort of alarm is this? Its so irritating!"

Without another second to lose Mikan grabbed the nearest heavy object and repeatedly smashed the alarm clock.

WAKAWAKAWAKAWAK-

"There! All sorted! Its dead, hahaha! Serves the damn thing right for waking me up! Hotaru probably invented it or something, ha! Natsume's not going to be happy!"

Hang on! Natsume! Hotaru? Ruka! HOLY HOWALONS! My memory is back! Oh my kami! I can finally see them again. I missed then so much!

Tears threatened to fill her eyes but was quickly rubbed away by Mikans hands. She had promised Ojii-chan she'd be strong and that's what she's going to do!

I have to be strong for Ojii-chan! For my friends too, I have to distance myself or bad things will happen! I must have faith! It's been two years... I'm stronger now and I must protect those special to me! Or I'll let Ojii-chan down. She had seen terrible things in her life time and she was more than a hundred percent sure that it was never going to happen again. She would protect those important to her at all costs! Even if it meant her life was at stake.

Mikan pulling the covers off her body did her daily routine morning stretches before getting undressed and stepping into the shower. She washed her hair with strawberry scented shampoo and scrubbed herself clean with minty body scrub, then dried her silky auburn hair that now reached her waist and tied it into a half pony-tail using the silver ribbon from her uniform, got dressed into her D.A outfit and started on her make up She curled her long, luscious eyelashes and applied simple black mascara used a little bit of black eye shadow instead of eye liner to create a smokey look and added a very pale pink blusher. Oh how any boy would kill for her love! She was easily one of the most beautiful girls on the campus! Mikan then grabbed her school bag and covered her face with the mask.

**_Narumi-sensei said to meet him at 8am outside the class room! I'm 10 minutes late on my first day! I'm going to get scolded! Crap, gotta run!_**

Sprinting Mikan slammed the door shut and started rushing towards her classroom.

**_Almost! Almost there... I can see it! Yes I'm finally here!_**

Finally reaching the classroom she heard footsteps behind her, turning her head her eyes started to gleam with joy! She wasn't even late, Narumi had only just arrived!

"Narumi-sensei! Should I go in or...?" Mikan asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Gomen! I'm late Mikan... I'll go in and when I say come in, yes? I need to explain we're having a new student! Or shall I say, returning student!"

" Haha okay! have fun sensei!"

Narumi just squealed in pleasure and skipped into the classroom, getting ready for another exciting day!

"Hi hi my lovely class! How are you all? I trust you had a great day, nee?"

As expected no body paied any attention to the blonde teacher! They never did. Not since Mikan had left that is, she was the light in the class, the joy, the pleasure, the fun! With Mikan gone, all that was left was darkness.

Hotaru had stopped talking to anyone apart from Ruka and Natsume since Mikan's departure! The Imai Hotaru had gone back to her socially awkward self and found it extremely hard to talk to anybody. Her once short raven hair now reached her shoulders but her amethyst orbs had lost their gleam, now dull and emotionless. Natsume had gotten even colder toward everyone! Even Ruka, but none the less they were still best friends his fan club had grown even wider due to his cold attitude towards everyone, he even had himself his own girlfriend. Not that he cared about her, after Mikan left everything he did had a meaning, he hated Luna in every Inch of his heart. Deep inside he knew he still loved Mikan, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit it, not yet atleast. Ruka Had changed the least of the trio, but still changed none the less! He was Still the Kind hearted boy everyone loved, with his prince-like features, golden blonde hair and azure orbs but there was this terrifying atmosphere around him when Mikan was every mentioned, quite similar to Natsume's. He worried dearly for both Natsume and Hotaru, Natsume being his best friend and Hotaru being the only reminder of Mikan, the girl he loved. Yes, he still harboured feelings for the brunette but over the years they seemed to die down a little, fade as well as his memories of Mikan, something beyond his control. Something his was completely aware of. Since Mikan left everyone seemed to fall apart, she was like the glue that held everyone together! Now that she was gone everything had come tumbling down, almost as if everyone had given up on the once chance to meet with her again!

"Oi, class! We're having a new student today! Now listen up!" Narumi shouted, desperately trying to catch the classes attention.

Everyone's ears perked up and all students turned to face the front. That was apart from 4 certain students at the back. Natsume, Hotaru, Luna and Ruka.

Natsume was at the back of the class with Luna sitting next to him, in Mikan's old space. He was of course paying no attention to the blonde who was desperately trying to flirt with him. As for Hotaru and Ruka, she was pointing her baka gun at luna! She found her behaviour disgusting! Almost like she was trying to replace Mikan, which made her even more irritated while Ruka was simply petting his bunny Usagi-chan.

"A new student? Is it a boy or a girl? I hope she's cute!" yelled some random guy in the classroom.

"No, I hope it's a handsome boy just like Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!"

"It has to be a hot boy, sensei!"

"No, a cute girl"

"Yeah! A girl"

"I wonder what their alice is!"

"I'm so exicted!"

All of the commotion finally got Natsume and the other 3 paying attention as Natsume slid his manga off his face, Hotaru put down her Baka gun, Ruka stopped petting his rabbit and Luna, for the first time in months finally shut up and turned towards the front.

**_Might aswell take a look at the new student...nothing better to do._**

"Pipe down class! You'll see in a minute, you can come in now"

As if on cue the door slid open and in walked Mikan. Her silky smooth hair swayed in the breeze and her tiny, petite figure advanced into the classroom. The class instantly went silent at the sight of her uniform and all that could be heard was the tip tap of her shoes clacking against the cold floor tiles. Even though her face was covered by a relatively creepy mask, she still look angelic! Almost every guy in the room had anime style hearts in their eyes and even some girls were blushing slightly. Natsume couldn't help but feel interested by the girl, she was beautiful and had the D.A uniform on.

"Go on and introduce yourself then!"

"Yo, the name's Mika Sasaki, One star, Special ability and Repel alice! Any questions?"

Narumi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to Mikans behaviour. What just was she planning to do? But he decided to watch a little bit more before interfering.

Lots of hands went up in the classroom but one hand in particular caught Mikan's eye.

**_Permy!_**

"The one with the green permed hair, speak."

"Permed? You better watch your mouth around here you no good one star! As president of the Natsume-ruka fan club I shall warn you now to have nothing to do with them unless signed up to the fan club! Entrance fee is 20 rabbits may I add...not that they'd want to go anywhere near you! Look at you, and that creepy mask"

"Che, and I'll listen to you because? I think you'll find it's school regulations for certain pupils to wear masks, is it not...?"

"Tsk, yeah! For special stars and dangerous ability students! Not for someone like you, a mere 1 star who belongs to the special ability class! How pitiful Who do you think yo-"

"Any more questions?" Mikan interrupted the raging permy, who was now boiling with irritation! You could almost see fire and steam explode for her ears and nostrils!

One more hand flew up, which happened to be none other than Ruka's. Mikan becoming quite curious decided to listen to what he had to say, she didn't have anything against the guy after all! She actually considered him a kind and trustworthy friend! Just like a prince.

"Yeah, bunny boy! Your turn."

"B-bunny boy? Ah, yes! If you're in special ability why are you wearing the D.A uniform, surely you should be wearing the normal high school division uniform instead?"

Mikan froze, realising she had made such a vital mistake.

**_How could I be so stupid! Now what? Bye bye plan..._**

_"_Umm, thats be-because u-um I...err" Mikan stuttered nervously, trying to come up with a decent excuse.

"Give it up! Tell them the truth, they deserve to know at least." Spoke Narumi, desperately trying to persuade Mikan from lying. He knew deep down she wanted to tell them, wanted them to be friends again, but she was worried! Worried they might reject her new attitude or not care because they made new friends. But he knew more than anyone how much they all pleaded for Mikan...how much they all wished she was back. If only he could make Mikan see it.

**_Damn Narumi ruining my plans! What a Baka! Now I have to tell them...ugh, how troublesome!_**

"Tch, Narumi! Ruining my fun! Now I have no choice but to spill it." Mikan pouted innocently, her hazel orbs glistening with amusment.

By this time a certain Kuro Neko was getting seriously irritated by the new girls behaviour. She was rude, cocky, cold and rebellious. Too similar to him! So he eventually decided to speak up. He had had enough of her, she was making his ear bleed.

"Will you shutup you loud mouthed Baka, just sit down and be quiet! You're making my ears bleed and I doubt my girlfriend here likes it either, so stop making a fuss or leave!"

Mikan was shocked, angry and heartbroken! Natsume was meant to be hers for eternity! They swore by the moon they'd be together forever, that he'd save her and they'd escape hand in hand out of this hell of an academy, she gave him her first kiss! She still loved him with all her heart but obviously he no longer felt the same He had a girlfriend! Even worse, Luna!

The whore who not only threatened both their lives but was atleast 30 years old! Was he insane? How could he betray Mikan like that? Like she was trash or like a toy he'd grown bored of, so just bought a new one. How dare he!

"Che, what makes you think I'll listen to you, Natsume?" She spat, hatred evident in her voice.

"You annoying little bitch! You're really starting to irritate me now!"

Narumi was seriously starting to get worried! What was Mikan thinking? Starting on Natsume like that! She'd only been here for a few minutes and was already creating havoc!

"Natsume calm down! And just tell them the truth, or I will!"

"...fine! What would they like to know!"

"Just start of with the basics, your real alice, real ranking and real alice type!"

"Well that's easy then! Yo, I have the Generation alice, I'm a special star ranking and In the dangerous ability class! There, happy now?"

"Yes, now any questions?" Narumi asked the class, who were intensly staring at mikan.

Yet again, Permy's hand shot up like a rocket. She was obviously eager to speak.

"Yes, permy!"

"Permy? Only one person is aloud to call me that! Now back off! Also you never told us your name."

"My name huh? Why didn't you just ask? Fufufu, the name's Mikan, Mikan Sakura." She smirked, the look on everyone's face was priceless! Especially those 4 at the back.

The whole class looked frozen in time! Everyone just could believe it! Mikan was back! But something was wrong, why was she so cold hearted? Also, weren't her memories erased? Once the words had sunk into their minds a huge crowd of students ran to the front of the class while smothering her in bone crushing hugs.

"Mikan-chan! We missed you so much! What happened, I thought your memories were erased! Oh I don't care, I'm just glad your back! This is a dream come true nee, Nonoko-chan?" Anna squealed while yet again glomping her frantically.

"H-hai! Mikan-chan, we have so much to tell you! Everyone's missed you so much!" Nonoko replied.

"Mikan, is that really you? Honto?" Asked a frail voice from behind the crowd, that was none other than Hotaru Imai. This was all like a dream for her, Mikan was back! Finally after two years of what seemed pointless praying and hope all her efforts were finally paid off, Or so she thought.

"The one and only Imai, oh and could you all get off me? I can't breathe and you're invaiding my personal space. I find it quite rude to be quite honest..." Mikan spoke coldly as her bangs covered her face.

"Eh? Mikan...whats the matter, do you have a problem? are you feeling unwell?" Nonoko and Anna asked in unison, concern evident in both their eyes and voices.

"My problem?" Mikan paused while scratching her head in fake thought. "Well, Nonoka, Anna, that would be you, ehe!" Mikan giggled in a sickly sweet voice that was unfamiliar to everyone. Sure the voice was Mikan's but the tone sure wasn't.

Natsume's crimson orbs were as wide bus! His Mikan was back and he had just called her a bitch! The one girl he loved has returned after 2 years and he just shouted at her, even worse about his girlfriend. His eyes started to water and his arms started to shake violently! What had he done?

But this didn't go un-noticed by Mikan of course who desperately wanted to embrace the raven haired boy, but something was stopping her. Yeah, you guessed it! The intence glare Luna was sending her way. Almost as if backing her off. Warning her to stay away from Natsume. Guilt hit Mikan like a brick! But she wasn't sure why...it wasn't as if she had done anything wrong, right?

Natsume...

"Oi, Narumi. Where's my seat?"

But Narumi being Narumi wanted to shake things up a little! After all this was better than any program on tv than he'd watched! Why not stir the pot?

"Ah! Yes well, since Luna was only a temporary fill in for you I find It's only fair you sit in your old seat, nee? Oh! And Natsume-kun will be your partner! Sorry Luna, you can be Kaito's partner from now on! I trust you can sort this out yourselves right? Great! Free period!"

And with that the door slammed shut as Narumi sprinted down the corridors, trying to avoid whatever trouble was sure to brew!

**_You idiot Narumi! Do you want to lose your head? Ugh, great way to attract attention! Now what?_**

Mikan, sighed and gradually made her way down to her old seat, dreading what was coming next, it was obvious after all. Realising Luna hadn't made a move yet she just stared at her with no emotion at all, waiting for her to move her slutty ass.

"Would you mind? You're kinda in my seat..."

"Actually I do mind! What makes you think your so special huh? Hiding behind that mask of yours like you're something! But you're not! I bet you're even more disgusting than before and that's why you don't take it off! And I'm not moving! Try and make me! Stupid whore." Luna spat, literally! Spewing bits of saliva on Mikan's mask.

**_How vile! She should sort out her breath, what a stench!_**

"Are you done yet or? Narumi-sensei told me to sit here, and I'm sure you wouldn't like me to make you move, but hey! Your funeral..."

Instantly plant vines emerged from the floor and wrapped around Luna's feet, much to her suprise.

"Ah you bitch! What are you doing to me? Do you have any idea who I am! I'm Lun-"

"Yeah, I get it! Luna of class 2b, biggest slut in the world, who hides behind make up and has at least 5 other boyfriends who must be desperate! Since you're actually an old hag stuck in a 14 year old's body! How pitiful ready to give up yet? I'm actually quite enjoying this! Fufufu" Mikan chuckled deeply, making everyone in the class cower in fear! This wasn't Mikan! It couldn't be her! Where was that smile? That beautiful laugh of hers? What about her memories, weren't they meant to be erased? What had happened? Something was wrong, and they didn't like it!

"How dare you! I'll crush you to a pulp if you don't shut up! Like mother, like daughter I guess!"

"Hahaha, oh will you now?"

Yet again even more vines started to appear out of nowhere! But this time they attached themselves to her wrists, tightly, making her wince in pain. She was then slowly lifted out of her chair and was soon hovering in the air, still tangled in vines. Within seconds she was pulled back and thrown across the room at full force, making her hit the wall on the other side of the classroom. Mikan being Mikan decided that this was definitely not over as she started to advance towards the the broken and bruised Luna. Kneeling down to her height she clasped her hands together, forming some sort of foreign hand sign and started muttering some unknown language. Soon after a bone chilling killer intent drowned the room as her eyes flash a deep crimson red and her pupils distorted into a feline slit. Earthy brown horns appeared on either side of her head which both curled slightly at the ends, resembling those of a ram. Slowly she brought her lips up to Luna's ear and instantly a sharp, needle-like blade rocketed out of her mouth, piercing right through the blonde's ear canal. The whole class gasped in horror and Mikan proceeded to thrust the weapon in and out confirming it had done some damage before it retreated back into her mouth. Blood started to seep out of her ear as her limbs all went floppy and she finally lost conciousness.

"Finally, she shut up!" sighed Mikan as she sent ice daggers from her palms, pinning Luna to the wall and sitting in her chair. She turned to look at Natsume who was just staring in shock at Luna's state before staring expectantly at Mikan, almost asking hundreds of questions just by emotion.

"Mikan..." He barely whispered, only so she could hear him. He wanted to see her face again. He wanted to embrace her again, he wanted her! He wanted her back in his life again...but could he have her? Did he deserve her?

"Yes?...Hyuga?"

Natsume flinched at the pure resentment in her voice, also the way she referred to him...He was no longer 'Natsume-kun or Hentai'...Nope, he was just plain Hyuga now.

"What happened to you?"

"Hm, I really can't be bothered to explain! Or talk to you that is...why should I bother when you can always talk to your little girlfriend over there? You know, she might get jealous and get the wrong idea, so I'll be leaving now! Bye, Hyuga!" Mikan lazily spoke before standing up and jumping through the window, obviously heading towards the only place she could get any peace at, the sakura tree.

**_Ugh, what a rough day! I hope it wont be like this all the time, I hate seeing him said like that...his face broke my heart! Seeing him like that makes me break down, I just want comfort him, to embrace him! I love him so much, yet I can't do anything for him! He'll never find happiness with me, I'm doing him a massive favour by distancing myself from him, and the others too! All of them! It's best they don't get involved with someone like me._**

**_In my heart all I want is to tell him everything's fine and that I'm still the same person! That I'm still his Mikan and nothings happened. But not only would I be lying to them, I'd be lying to myself as well I can't do that, not yet at least Just...why? Why can't I smile like them? Just for once why can't I be normal, and enjoy myself? Oh yeah, I forgot! It's because I'm Mikan Sakura!_**

* * *

_DONE_ AND DUSTED! WOOOOOOO! I worked hard on this one. I know you might be a little angered but Mikan's behaviour but I'm sure the majority will understand theres a reason behind all of this that will be explained in later chaps. I've been thinking about pairings and wondering who to put Ruka with. Should I make a love triangle between Mikan-Natsume-Ruka or just pair him with Hotaru. Should I make Luna end up good or bad? Should I pair up Hotaru with an Oc or even a love 'square' between Natsume-Ruka-Mikan-Oc? ahhhh so many choices heheehehe!

Also I beg you to review and favourite or whatever! It means so much just to get some acknowledgement for my work, just to know you are enjoying my creativity means so so so so so so sooooooo much! Any idea's for future alices? Oh and the ones featured in this chappie was:

Daemon alice (The horns and eyes, increases senses and drastically increases strength. Makes you a lot more aware and intelligent as well as changing you appearance.)

Body modification alice (Allows the user to change their appearance or to turn any part of their body into a weapon, ex: Her tongue morphed into a needle like blade.

Elemental alice (The Ice daggers and vines. Pretty much giving control over all elements ex: Ice, Earth, fire, wind, water

Please review or My boyfriend (Naruto Uzumaki) will clobber you to death with wind release: Rasenshuriken in kyuubi mode:3 Oh i'm so sad TT_TT and and stay tuned for more:D Hope you enjoyed! Till chappie 3 guys xo:3


End file.
